


Let's Skip

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Happy Birthday Jung Yunho, Ravenclaw Jung Yunho, Slytherin Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Mingi persuades Yunho to skip class on his birthday.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 17





	Let's Skip

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I know Yunho seems more like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. But I decided to write the never-before-seen Ravenclaw/Slytherin couple. (Don't quote me on the never-before-seen part)

"Hey, let's skip class today," Mingi whispered to Yunho during breakfast. "Trelawney will kill us tomorrow if we skip divination!" The Ravenclaw replied. Mingi rolled his eyes, "We both know Trelawney doesn't take attendance. Also, her class is boring as fuck!" Yunho chuckled, "I get that it's my birthday but you know I look forward to divination everyday!" The Slytherin gave a small pout, "Just one class Yun! We'll go straight to potions once first period is over!" After another five minutes of convincing, Yunho caved, "Fine, but we go straight to potions before Snape kills us. Meet me at the prefect bathrooms." Yunho went back to his seat at the Ravenclaw table, "Where were you? You were gone for 10 minutes! Bet have not been that Slytherin idiot you've been hanging out with!" Joshua, the head boy, said. "Why would I hang out with the likes of him? I was talking to Wooyoung. I still don't get why they put him in Slytherin," Yunho replied, grabbing a piece of toast. "We may never know why the Sorting Hat did what he did," Hongjoong commented, taking a bit of egg. Yunho quickly finished his breakfast, "I'm gonna start heading to divination. Don't wanna get run over in the halls." The prefect left and quickly went out of the dining hall.

After making the excuse to Filtch that he forgot his quills in his room, Yunho went to the fifth floor prefect bathroom. "You're early," Yunho turned around, "I was wondering when you'd show up." Mingi kissed Yunho on the cheek. "Couldn't really leave you hanging on your birthday," Mingi went up to the door, "I made a little surprise for you." The door opened showing a beautifully decorated room, "Min, it's beautiful." Yunho whispered. The Slytherin prefect smiled, "Sure is. Come on, let's get inside before we get caught by Ms. Norris." The door closed behind the lovers quietly, "Well, well, look who it is." Yunho looked in shock, "Lady Ravenclaw! I thought you liked to wander around the dorms." Helena Ravenclaw smiled, "I would say the same to you Yunho but what do we have here? Skipping class? With one of Sir Slytherin's at that?" Yunho coughed lightly, "He is my lover, Mingi. Today is my birthday and he wanted to give me a little surprise." It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the whole truth either, "How do you plan on catching up with your work in divination?" The ghost asked. "I was going to tell Professor Trelawney the truth later but now I see that I'm going to be getting in a lot more trouble," The boy said shyly. "I'll let it pass this once," she turned to Mingi, "I'm not sure that the Baron will be so forgiving. I'll try to do what I can." "Thank you Lady Ravenclaw. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble," Yunho said with a courteous bow. "Oh please, enough with the formalities. I should go. Don't go around doing anything stupid!"The ghost vanished through the walls, "So that's why you never want to skip with me..." Mingi said. "Yeah you idiot," Yunho gave Mingi a kiss, "Thank you for this." The red head smiled, "Happy birthday Yunho."

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda late but I mean.. I know you guys aren't complaining. XD


End file.
